Little Miss Wolfe
by SilverWolf1999
Summary: She always held negative feelings toward her older sister,but now, this was getting ridiculous!
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER _**PRESENTING: WHAT FOLLOWED…?**_

_PROLOGUE:_

It was silly how she was losing the arguments to the voices in her head, regarding those tempting ideas that wandered in the dark corners of her mind more and more often. They seemed to be more vicious with the recent turn of events.

Now, she was a sane person, in complete control of her mental capabilities but the image of that stuck-up little princess of a sister _accidentally _falling down the stairs was oh so tempting nowadays.

Things were just being so unfair! No matter how much Mother tried to convince her, saying that it was for the best that she was going to have fun. **Hah! Fun she said! **How could she say that?! How could they all act as if nothing was wrong? They were leaving France! Their home at Toulouse and everything she knew! And everyone else seemed to be completely fine with it!

She loved to try new things, curiosity was in her nature but _**this **_was a little too much for her. There was nothing she could do; her father the French ambassador for the ministry was being relocated to Britain. Just when she thought everything was going the way she wanted, finally becoming of age for starting her magical education, this happened! Now she was going to have to go to that English school instead of Beauxebatons. There was simply no way her father will refuse, being the French ambassador for the Department of International Magical Cooperation in England was a one of a kind opportunity he wouldn't waste. She was just going to have to suck it in and let it be.

**Soo this chapter is like awfully short, you see, this was just the prologue too give an idea about the story I was thinking about this bet I made, each chapter I post will be about twice as long as the one before it. And the thing is I don't ever loose bets so that's one thing you can look up to.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here is chapter1 as I said before is much longer than the preview._ CHAPTER 1

Arisa woke up startled, all the recent events came flooding in as she resumed to her now frequent brooding state. Today was the last day... _last day at home... _

_Ugh…everything's going too fast _she whined in her head. They were heading off to the ministry in a couple of hours; international travels in through the Floo network were supposed to be approved and supervised by ministry officials, especially if the travelers were indispensable like they were. Who knows what would've happen if the ambassador went missing with every member of his family. …_well, almost every member…_she mused. Her dear sister Arianne wasn't going with them! She could stay home all she wanted for her fourth year at Beauxebatons, because it would be horrible for poor dear Arianne to separate from her beloved school at such stage. Well it couldn't be all that bad; at least she wouldn't have to see her sister 24/7 in the future _that's one thing to look up to._

She got up from bed and exited her room, down the stairs straight to the kitchen where her father was already reading the news, Arianne wasn't home being in the Wolfe manor with Grandmother, probably rereading for the seventh time this year's lessons. Her mother was making last minute packing as usual. "Bon père de matin" she greeted. He mumbled his response _huh...must be something interesting…_ she mused. Then she noticed the title on the newspaper _**THE DAILY PROPHET **_was clearly printed on the front page. She gave her father an incredulous look. "Were heading off to Britain pretty soon" he said casually "just checking out what's new." Arisa ignored him mostly throughout her breakfast; it was a particularly short one as she had decided to continue her brooding alone in her comfy bed as fast as possible.

Back in her room she laid in bed staring at her white ceiling, wondering about how things would be, the school, people… _were things taught different at Britain?..._ She heard her mother calling. Lazily getting on her feet she walked downstairs. Out the door, into the ministry car and off they went.

Walking through the Atrium in Level 8 (the layout of the French ministry was similar to its British counterpart with the exception of the restricted areas) they reached their designated location. While her father finished their departure transactions she gazed at her surroundings for the last time, with a quick breath, she decided to stop being so depressive and get over it. She wasn't used to Floo traveling, apparating in her opinion, was much more efficient. _At least it was better than using portkeys. _Everything was ready they just had to give the signal _ah; there it was_ she went through.

Coughing lightly she opened her eyes .She was greeted by an overly enthusiastic British guy "A pleasure to finally meet you Ambassador Wolfe. I hope you and your family had no inconvenient getting here; if you could please follow me." Without waiting for an answer he turned around leaving no option but to follow.

_Keh, no manners …_ They were guided through the seemingly endless maze of corridors, till they finally got to their destination. She was told to stay outside while her father greeted the current head of the department of International Magical Cooperation. Mother was long gone probably being introduced to her new work place. Alexandrie Wolfe née Le Roux a beautiful and kind woman, the type of person that seems to be loved by everyone, in her opinion was absolutely terrifying, even if no one ever believed her (except maybe her father, though he sure was never vocal about it). She used to work at the Runes ET Symboles Département but due to her husband's relocation she concluded it was for the best to transfer to its English counterpart.

So she was left all alone with the cheerful employee, which suddenly didn't seem so outspoken….._Soooooo booooring…..thirstyyyyy!...Where there bending machines here?... _"You're Ambassador Wolfe's little daughter right?"_ oh, he's talking…_silence_...right the answer! "_Yup" she thought that was obvious. "Well nice to meet you ..?" "Arisa" She answered.

Arisa Wolfe, not a common name even in her home town. She was named after her mother's dear long dead friend who apparently was held in such a great regard because of a certain deed nobody ever went explicit about, no matter how much she preached the information. They were really good at avoiding questions and giving vague answers without being rude. Pitifully she didn't inherit those qualities so she was stuck here having what was more of a one-sided conversation with a guy that couldn't stop rambling. And she wasn't really tried the without being rude part! It was kind of obvious she wasn't enjoying this. _Well it's not like enjoying it was part of the plan anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK, HERE'S CHAPTER 2. AS I PROMISED IT'S ABOUT TWICE AS LONG AS CHAPTER 1. SOoo ONE THING I LOVED ABOUT THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS WAS DIAGON ALLEY. THERE KIND OF A TIME SKIP IN HERE BECAUSE I SIMPLY COOULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT IT. SO HERE IT IS R&R -V.R.**_

_**LAST TIME I FORGOT TO WRITE THE DISCLAIMER SO HERE IT IS:**_

_**Disclaimer: I know this is a big shocker, but these characters don't belong to me, they're property of J.K.R.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_THIS. IS. HELL. _Maybe she was overreacting a little. Sure it wasn't homely or anything but nobody had tripped her down the stairs for the last 5 days and her parents were too busy to nag her about anything. So for a living hell it was pretty decent.

She ran downstairs to check the mail. It was a routine to check if her letter had arrived yet, with the change of address and everything it seemed that it was a little behind schedule.

She made a wild turn towards the kitchen table as she got a glimpse of the envelopes. Nothing. There was no letter. _Great! Seems like punctuality wasn't something to look up to here _she mentally grumbled_. _"Were you looking for something sweetie?" Startled she looked up towards the voice. The smiling face of her mother greeted her, and on a closer inspection a creamy envelope with a red wax seal was in her grasp.

_Mother's home, she's never home at this hour, unless... _"Is that ..?" She made a lungetoward the letter without waiting for an answer. "**YES!" **___Finally it's here! _She opened the envelope eagerly.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**__

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

Dear Ms. Wolfe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

"You know you could have said please" her mother muttered. "Get your things ready, we're already late and the ride to Diagon Alley is pretty long." "Oui mère" she answered sweetly before going upstairs again.

The ride felt longer than it actually was; maybe it was her anxiousness that made the seconds tick slower. "Well I think we should get your uniform first sweetie" Finally they got to their destination, a tiny pub in the middle of a restaurant and a bookshop. Obviously enchantments were placed on it since the Muggles didn't appear to take notice about its existence. They went through it hurriedly till they got out of the bar and into a small walled courtyard. With a few taps of mother's wand suddenly the bricks of the wall fell apart until an archway appeared, big enough to let them easily walk through. A long cobbled street with exciting assortment of shops and restaurants. It is unquestionably the hub of commerce in the British wizarding world, with virtually every wizarding business stationed there.

This was her first time in Diagon Alley, it was certainly unique. From what she heard from her father, this place was destroyed when the last war occurred. Death Eaters used wander around every corner. She almost couldn't believe it now that she looked at the place; she couldn't find a sign that indicated what took place here all those years ago. There were witches and wizards everywhere she looked, of all ages and sizes. The street was bustling with people making it a true challenge to pass through. She glanced at the list of supplies for the first time to get an idea of what to do first.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**Of WITCHCRAFT**__**and **_**WIZARDRY**__

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following.

The standard group of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guides to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Parents are reminded that first Years are not allowed their own broomsticks!

This was everything she would need for her first year at Hogwarts. It was kind of annoying that she couldn't bring her own broomstick, after all wasn't The Great Harry Potter seeker for Gryffindor on his first year? It was simply unfair to single out one person from the rest like that.

Finally they got to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The uniform was nothing like the ones Arianne wore. She remembered the fashionable, baby blue dress like uniform that was common for Beauxebatons. Hogwarts' uniform wasn't really pretty but at least it was more practical she thought miserably as she inspected her new robes. Getting down from the stool, she took off the robe as soon as the final touches were done, going to her mother's side as she paid for everything.

"Arisa, dear, why don't you go to get your books while I take care of the rest?" Her mother asked sweetly "It's just next to this shop, I'll go look into the apothecary for the rest of your materials and meet you there later ok?" "Sure Mother." Shopping alone was awesome.

She entered the bookstore Flourish and Blott's. She always loved books, to learn and try new things. Never to the extent Arianne did, that was obviously and obsession, but still she appreciated the sight. Getting through the intricate maze of shelves filled with books of all colors and sizes, shapes, smells and even sounds (magic certainly could do some amazing things!)She went hunting for her course books.

After rows upon rows of books (_I was getting dizzy), _and a fight with a purple haired and sharp toothed witch over the last copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, she was finally done. Outside she took a deep breath of fresh air. She spotted Mother, and as soon as she got closer her books shrunk and then disappeared into her bag. "I got everything from the Apothecary; the whole place stunk of a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage, also bought your cauldron. The wand is still missing, after we finish then we could explore a little and grab a bite for lunch, right dear?"

They made their way to Ollivander's, a renowned wand maker through all around the world. "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C," it looked like narrow and shabby little shop with a window display consisting of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Ollivander's closed in 1996 when Ollivander was kidnapped by Voldemort; he re-opened the shop following Voldemort's defeat two years later when everything had calmed down and was deemed safe. Many thought he had died, but Mr. Ollivander, dedicated to the job wouldn't let future generations of witches and wizards. Inside the walls were lined floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes. "A another one come here dear let's get this done, Hogwarts I assume, good let me take some measurements" the old man with moon-like eyes said eagerly. Height, arm length were taken quickly, and suddenly a box was shoved in her direction. "Well, what are you waiting for, try it!" and she did, taking the wand out of its box and making a few waves, she waited and….nothing. " well that's not it try this one" a different wand was shoved in her direction. Wave. A resounding crash was heard somewhere within the shop. "No? How about this one?" Another one, she was getting frustrated concentrating on a positive result she ignored the chiming of the bell signaling someone else had entered the shop, and with another wave a loud boom was heard followed by a scream . She spun around quickly only to fall into a fit of giggles as the sight of a now pink haired boy faced her, taking as cue the furious glare he wore it seemed it wasn't his natural color. "Definitely not!" Ollivander exclaimed "Wait here dear I'll look for more options." And he disappeared behind the counter, a few tell-tale crashes and some creative curses following them were proof of a new found challenge.

"Well and what about me!?" the boy exclaimed in a furious tone. "Well, I think pink suits you" an older boy said with clearly pleased smirk in his face, he was dark hair and was a little taller than the other boy, but they had the same hazel eyes and other features that screamed RELATED in big letters. "Andrew dear, don't be rude to your brother, Daniel you too, what happened was an accident don't scream at strangers like that!" a pretty woman in her mid thirties chided. Caramel brown locks framed her pretty face. Teasing eyes much like the older boy ones glared slightly to the younger sibling, obviously making an effort to not crack a smile.

Suddenly the boy's hair turned black again and a relieved sigh escaped his lips as caught his reflection on the windowpane. "Sorry" Arisa said meekly under the antagonizing stare of her mother, who was tucking away her wand. "Its fine" Daniel said .

But, taking into account the way his glare hadn't faded in the least it seemed he didn't exactly believe in her half-assed apology._ Great, first time out of the house and already getting into fights. Way to go Arisa!_ She thought sarcastically.

_**HERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. THE INFO I USED TO DESCRIBE SOME OF THE SHOPS IN DIAGON ALLEY WAS TAKEN FROM THE HARRY POTTER LEXICON, WHICH IS A GREAT PLACE TO LOOK P ANYTHING ABOUT THE HARRY POTTER WOLD.**_


End file.
